Portable computing devices may include a display portion and a base portion attached to the display portion. Each outer surface of the display portion and the base portion are smooth (e.g., planar, flat, non-textured surface, etc.) such that a user cannot distinguish between a top and a bottom of the computing device. Thus, a need exists for systems and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.